


Stay With Me This is What I Need

by E_sha



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline comforts Elena during her time of grief. Later down the line things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me This is What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom. I hope everyone enjoys this story nonetheless.

Elena was crying. Again. She hated the tears, but if it weren’t tears she’d be off feeding on unsuspecting citizens. She didn’t know what to do. Her boyfriend was gone and so was her best friend. She wanted to do something, but she didn’t know what she could do.

“Elena?”

Elena wiped away her tears and sat up straight on her bed. “Caroline, h-hey.”

Caroline studied Elena’s demeanor. Then a slight smell of salt ran around her nostrils. Tears. She went to the brunette’s bed and sat next to her. “You don’t have to hide how you feel, Elena.”

A lot of emotions were on Elena’s face in that moment. Caroline saw sadness, anger and frustration. They painted a scary portrait of whom her best friend used to be. Now poor Elena was caged in her own body and she wanted nothing more than to help.

“How about we sit, watch a few movies and stuff our fledgling bodies full of junk that could kill us if we were human and try to remember our friends how they were. Not how they left us.” Caroline continued sounding as bubbly as ever.

Elena smiled at her friend’s joyous suggestion.

-

They were in the middle of “The Breakfast Club” and Elena noticed that Caroline couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Car is there something on my face?” She asked.

“No, sorry.” Caroline replied getting embarrassed.

Elena paused the movie.  “Do you want to say something?”

“There’s nothing for me to say.” Caroline replied.

“Okay..” Elena said.

-

A few weeks went by and with that so did a little of the pain that came with Elena’s grief.

She’d been with Caroline a lot lately.

Elena liked being around the blonde. She made everything a little more bearable.

Caroline even came back to school, which made the dorm more livable. However, they became more privy to sleeping in each other’s beds.

Sometimes Elena would wake up with a warm weight tucked under her arm and she’d smile wanting nothing more than to stay that way. Then she’d think about what Caroline would do and she’d untangle herself and get ready for the day.

-

Today Caroline woke up to Elena trying to sneak out of her bed.

“Stop.” She said her eyes still closed. “We don’t have anywhere to be today. Stay with me.” Her eyes now open.

Elena looked into Caroline’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Caroline replied before placing a tired kiss on Elena’s lips. “Now stay. We have lots of cuddling and kissing to make up for.”

Elena didn’t know how this came to be, but she was glad that it ended happily.


End file.
